


Gotcha (the podfic)

by orphan_account



Series: The Littlest Ships That Could (Hannibal Edition) [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s02e13 Mizumono, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:12:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beverly's ghost is trapped in Hannibal's house. (the podfic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotcha (the podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UndodgedBullet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndodgedBullet/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gotcha.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927371) by [until_the_earth_is_free](https://archiveofourown.org/users/until_the_earth_is_free/pseuds/until_the_earth_is_free). 



> My first podfic!!!

[You can find the podfic here!!](https://soundcloud.com/hotdadwillgraham/kabloom)

The music in the background is _T_ _raveller's Song_ by Future Of Forestry and can be found [here](http://noisetrade.com/futureofforestry/the-piano-strings-sessions)!!


End file.
